I Love You
by The Short Angel
Summary: What Happens between Yuna and Tidus, the night before they fight Sin. R&R, rated for content


A/N: Well this story was something i had to write, since i had a writers block for the other story. I sorta had this idea in my head, and it got in the way of the other story, which wasnt good. but now it's out of my head, and on the computer, hopefully i'll be able to write the rest of the other story now.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy x. or the charecters, square enix does. Lucky bastards... Well well! R&R

* * *

Yuna was walking down the halls of the airship

Yuna was walking down the halls of the airship. Tomorrow they would fight Sin, she felt really alone now. She slowly walked past Tidus' room. She peaked in but he wasn't there. She walked into the room. "Tidus?" She closed the door, listening for an answer. She heard the shower running from the bathroom. She smiled a little, and sat down on his bed.

She doesn't know how long she waited, but it couldn't be that long. Tidus came into the room, just a towel around his abdomen. She looked away, blushing. She felt like it wasn't a good idea coming here anyways. "Yuna! You scared me!" Tidus had seen her, but he wasn't mad, he smiled at her. It was that smile that made her heart melt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just felt a little alone. So I figured I could hang out with you, but I'll go so you can get dressed." She stood up, and walked towards the door, bit someone stopped her. "Yuna. Don't go. I want you here." She turned around and looked at Tidus. He had the same look on his face that he had in Macalania. He pulled her close, and leaned in to kiss her. She felt a little uncomfortable, but as soon his lips met her everything just felt great.

He pushed her towards the bed, and laid her down. Never breaking the kiss. She felt she needed air, but she really didn't care. He broke the kiss, for air, and looked down at her, she was panting just as much as him. She looked so beautiful; he could never love another woman. "Yuna…" He whispered.

She smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. Tidus parted his lips, letting his tongue trace across her lips. She opened her mouth slightly, deepening the kiss. He rolled on his back dragging her on top of him.

She sat up, stroking her fingers above his muscular torso. She smiled a little; he could not tell what she was thinking. He stroked her thighs, over her blue skirt. She suddenly stood up; he thought he'd done something wrong.

He looked at her confused. "Did I do something wro…" She motioned him to be quiet, and took her hands to her belt, starting to open it. He quickly understood where it was going.

The belt fell to the floor, and she started taking her top of. She kept eye contact with him the entire time.

She stood there taking of her clothes; she saw in Tidus' eyes that he became more and more turned on. Tidus looked at her, he thought she was so gorgeous, and he could not take his eyes off of her. She started removing her skirt, but he stopped her.

He didn't want her to do things she would regret. "Yuna, I don't think this is the smartest thing to do." He looked up again; all he met was her confused eyes. "I want you, Tidus." Any other girl wouldn't have to ask him twice, but Yuna was different, he wanted her to 100 percent sure, before doing anything.

"Are you sure?" She smiled and nodded. He then stood up, but she pushed him back on the bed. He looked confused. She continued removing her skirt; she let it fall to the floor. She met his gaze; he saw the nervousness within them. She placed her hand, behind her back, and unclasped her bra.

That fell to the floor too, now she was really nervous. Her breasts were milky white, and her nipples buttoned in the chill of the room. He half sat, half laid on the bed looking at her. She took her hands to her hips, and slowly removed the last garment.

Now she was completely naked in front of him. He slowly rose from the bed; walking over to her, and touching her shoulders. She shuddered, and looked up at him with a scared look within her eyes. "Yuna…" he looked down at her, with seduction in his voice and eyes.

She tried swallowing a lump in her throat. She was glad he just didn't take her and did whatever with her. He caressed her cheek, and let his hand feel over her back. He let the towel fall, to the floor. She looked down, and gasped silent. He was big, and she got really nervous.

She knew that the first time hurts, but since he was this big, it might even hurt more. He led her to the bed, and laid her down. He laid next to her, stroking his hand slowly over her stomach. He leaned in and kissed her. They quickly deepened the kiss, and he laid over her, he began to kiss her down her neck.

His hands roamed over her breasts. She moaned, as he let his left hand caress her left breast. He came back up to her mouth, and kissed her deeply. He let his right hand trace up her leg, and in between her legs. She moaned loudly when he caressed her most intimate spot.

He smirked, as he was how she squirmed under him. His left love marks down her collarbone, and licked her nipple. She moaned even louder. "Tidus" She whispered. Her hands stroked through his hair, and down his arms. He bit a little in her nipple. She arched her back in pleasure. He slowly kissed her down her stomach, and left a love mark, on her right thigh.

He kissed his way up to her abdomen. He used his tongue on her clitoris. She grabbed a hold on a pillow, as he slid his tongue inside her.

She felt so great. Tidus rolled his tongue inside her. His hands caressing her breasts. She moaned louder. She felt like she was going to explode any minute. "Tidus!" She called out. Her orgasm filled her entire self, and she screamed. Her hands were clutching the side of the bed.

He stopped, to look up at her. The girl he loved was now looking at him with a huge grin across her face. He hoisted himself up to her mouth, to kiss her again. "Take me!" She told him, spreading her legs. He nodded, his member had gotten hard, and he was more than ready. He positioned himself between her legs, looking at her. "Yuna; this is going to hurt." He met her gaze, and he saw some nervousness, but mostly love.

She nodded, and smiled. "I'm ready." That was his cue. He slowly entered her, and as he did all the muscles in Yuna's body tensed. Her face twisted from love to pain. He hated hurting her, but he went on until he was fully inside her. "Let me know when you're ready to go on." He looked at her, he felt so bad, for making her hurt. "I-it's okay" he knew it wasn't okay, but he started slowly.

She was still hurting. He tried to go as slow as possible. He felt he was coming, and that he soon couldn't hold it back anymore. He went faster.

She wasn't feeling much pain anymore; it became better, but not as good as earlier. She felt Tidus go faster, and soon he released his seed deep inside her. He groaned, and laid tired on top of her. He soon rolled on to his back, pulling her to him.

She snuggled up to his chest, and felt content. She wanted to stay like this forever. Tidus lifted himself up and lifted her up bridal style. "Wanna take a shower with me?" He asked, but he had just showered.

She looked at him, and understood, that it wouldn't be washing the dirt of them they'd be doing. "Okay!" He carried her into the bathroom, and locked the door.

The next day Tidus faded away, she told him that she loves him. He felt like crying, but knew he couldn't that would make everything harder.

He jumped the ship, and fell threw the clouds, in the clouds he met Yuna's dad, Auron and his dad. He gave his son a high five.

* * *

A/N: Alright, tell me what You think! I wrote this now, in thirty minutes, since i had a writersblock for my other story... So review! and I'll be a really happy girl!


End file.
